Snape: The Tease of Hogwarts 2
by Elfzilla
Summary: Sequel. I think this quote from the story sums it up nicely: 'I WILL DEFLOWER YOU, MR WEASLEY! I WILL DEFLOWER YOU ALL! WAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA'. Please R&R!


Severus, swaying his hips gracefully, approached the Gryffindor Table. He glared dangerously at every student, who cowered under his king like gaze.

"Fred and George Weasley," He purred darkly and the vivid redheads, who had their backs to him, both turned their heads. "I need you two." Some students looked disgusted yet some exchanged smiles with one another.

"Uh...for what, Professor Snape?" Asked Fred, shooting a venomous glare at his twin, who was covering his mouth to hide his grin and turned it into a cough.

"I need your expertise on beating," Snape smirked.

"Oh, Quidditch, aye?" Said George with a grin.

"Yes...Quidditch..." Replied Snape, shifting his eyes and clearing his throat.

"I think we could do that!" Fred looked to his brother, "We could help him a bit, I mean, Slytherin does have horrible beaters."

"Tragic, really," Smiled George, now looking to The Potion's Master. "How bout after breakfast, eh?"

"Sounds wonderful," he replied and went to go get his spanking paddles from the dungeons. 

_On The Quidditch Pitch_

The Weasley twins both walked out onto the field, wearing their gold and scarlet sweaters, riding trousers and carrying their brooms over their shoulders. Fred squinted his eyes and held his hand up to shield them from the bright sun.

"Where is the old sod, anyway?"

"Hullo, boys." Fred and George both leaped into the air in surprise and turned around. There stood Severus Snape, his long ebony hair blowing in the wind, a sultry smirk pursed upon his pale lips, wearing black form fitting trousers and a tight tank top, well showing off his thin physique. George's mouth dropped open and Fred lifted his hand to close his twin's mouth. "Well...shall we commence with the beating?" Asked Snape, his voice a rumbling, seductive growl.

George's mouth and eyes were both wide and he followed the Professor onto the pitch in a zombie like state. Fred gave George a appalled look, yet George took no notice, he was to busy staring at the professor's legs which were clad in knee high, leather Italian boots.

"So..." Snape turned around, placing a hand on his feminine hips, "Who wants teach me how to beat first?" George raised his hand slowly with a large, goofy grin on his face, not staring into Snape's face but just below his belt. "Splendid." Fred looked at his twin again and George walked forward, still in a trance. "Now...how do I hold the bat?" George turned to face him but Snape swung around so his back was to him.

"Okay, you place your thumb and other fingers on it like a V..." With Snape's almost abnormal height, George tried his best to look over his shoulder, but the only way to do it was to press right up against him. George placed his tanned, freckled hands over Snape's eggshell white slender fingers and positioned them right. The Professor looked over his shoulder and gazed at George. With those beautifully midnight black, almond eyes, laced with dark lashed that fluttered down into a wink, George suddenly slumped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Snape's middle. "TAKE ME, PROFESSOR! I WANT YOU SO BADLY!" 

"Ah...very good..." Severus replied, "Oi! Mister Weasley?" He called to Fred, "Care to join us?" Fred's eyes widened and he hightailed it to the castle as fast as he could, forgetting his broomstick.

"Oh well...can't win them all..."

_20 Minutes Later_

"OH GOD! OH YES! YES!! YES!!!! YEEEEEEEES!!!"

_2 Minutes Later_

George lied sound asleep under the silk, black sheets while Snape got up, feeling strangely, yet satisfyingly empty. He walked over to the cabinet, got out a little glass and the fire whiskey, splashing some in.

THUMP THUMP THUMP!

Snape rolled his eyes, slipped on his robe and answered the door. "Yes, Mister Weasley?" Fred's face was possibly even more red then his hair. 

"Where's George?" He asked with a pronounced scowl on his freckled face. Snape smiled evilly.

"Why...he's sleeping. I daresay I tired him out." Fred leaned in so close to Snape, their noses were touching.

"What you're doing is illegal, Snape, going around, fucking the students," Severus' eyes widened at the crude language, "But I'm going to get you for doing that to my brother!" Snape pursed his lips and blinked slowly, his shocked expression softening into a wicked smile. 

"Tell me...how's your brother Percy? Did he ever marry Penelope..." Snape didn't get to finish his sentence because a fist came like a bludger to his face, and when he wrenched his teary eyes open, Fred was stomping off. "I WILL DEFLOWER YOU, FREDERICK WEASLEY!" Some passing Slytherins turned to look at him. "I WILL DEFLOWER YOU AAAAAAALL! WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


End file.
